The present invention relates to fishing accessories and more particularly to a rod and reel holder for use on the edge of a fishing pier which includes a mechanism for securing the device between the planks of the fishing pier.
It is often enjoyable to fish from a fishing pier constructed from a number of boards which are supported by a frame and attached in a spaced relationship such that there is a gap between each of the boards. Because there is a gap between each of the boards it can be possible to support a fishing rod holder which utilizes a mechanism which is insertable between the gap and which can provide an attachment mechanism for supporting the fishing rod holder in a variety of locations along the pier.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a pier fishing reel holder that includes a mechanism for securing the fishing reel holder using the gap between the boards forming the fishing pier.
Accordingly, a pier reel holder is provided that includes a small metal or plastic tubular housing closed on one end and opened on the other. A long bolt extends through the housing and would have a knob affixed to the top and a welded retainer bar approximately xe2x85x9c of an inch wide and three inches long at the bottom. A round upper retaining plate approximately three inches in diameter with a center mounted hole would be mounted onto the bolt above the lower retainer. A coil spring is mounted between the upper retainer plate and the top of the housing interior. In use the upper retainer plate is allowed to slide up the bolt and compress the coil spring. When at rest the spring forces the retainer tightly together. A folding piece of plastic or metal rod holder is mounted to the top of the housing. The rod holder would reform the shape of a U with an enclosed circular band with a rounded end cap at the bottom allowing the lower handle of a rod or reel to be inserted and held in place. When not in use, the rod holder would swivel up and over the top of the main assembly as to fold compactly for storage. In use, the user would simply insert the narrow lower retainer of the pier reel holder between the two blanks of the pier. Next, the user would push down compressing the spring and rotate the assembly so that the lower retainer is rotated 90 degrees and each end of the retainer contacts a separate blank. The spring then forces the upper retainer plate down creating a force sufficient to hold the reel holder in place.